Difficult Love
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: "Jika kau mencintai orang dewasa, bukannya itu sulit untukmu yang masih duduk di bangku SMA?" author's note :: btw, Lagi,..ane kaga bisa lepas dari jerat (,...)


"J_ika kau mencintai orang dewasa, bukannya itu sulit untukmu yang masih duduk di bangku SMA_?"

"_**Difficult Love**_"

Author :: a-Kio

Chapter :: 01

Pairing :: YuumaxLuka , GakupoxLuka , and secret pairing

Rate : T - M

Author Note :: ini bukan songfic dari lagunya Gumi yang difficult Love lho! XD. Lagi-lagi bikin fanfic just for fun dengan tipos dimana mana dan bahasa yang hanya saya yang tau XDD

…

"_a-aku menyukaimu Yuuma-kun! __M-maukah kau jadi pacarku"_

"_e-eh..?"_

"_... please answer.."_

_Keadaan ruang kelas 12-b yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh 2orang remaja itu mendadak sepi. Pernyataan Cinta dari seorang gadis cantik yang jadi primadona sekolah terhadap sosok pemuda cuek bernama Yuuma itu membuat keadaan menegang. Gadis primadona itu mengarahkan mata biru lautnya. Menatap dalam mata emas milik Yuuma yang kontraks dengan rambut pink pemuda itu, menuntut akan jawaban_

"_Maaf Megurine-san, a-a.."_

"_kh,.." terlihat butiran-butiran kristal mulai menggenangi mata indah gadis bernama Megurine Luka itu_

"_L-Luka..?"_

"_i-I'm ok ^^ thx's for heared my true feeling"_

"_b-bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan bahassa asing? __I-itu membuatku sulit ‚tuk mengerti"_

"_but, it's make me better..arigatou"Luka menaruh sapunya dan meraih tasnya. __Menyudahi tugas piketnya hari ini_

"_t-tapi,..kita tetap teman kan?" __Yuuma menarik lengan Luka, takut jika gadis itu membencinya_

"_i-itu sudah pasti kan ^^" Luka melemparkan senyum terindahnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yuuma seorang diri_

….

"aku ditolak~ wahahahhaaa,..!" Luka berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri jalan setapak tanpa arah tertentu. Di tangannya terlihat kaleng minuman beralkohol yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Ia terus menenggak minumannya, berharap melupakan kejadian menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan tadi.

"_t-tapi,..kita tetap teman kan?"_

"tetap teman,.." Luka terdiam. Mengingat apa kata-kata yang Yuuma katakan sesudah menolaknya. "mustahil kan?, kau hanya akan membuatku sakit jika aku terus berada di dekatmu dengan perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan!" air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya "_BAAKAAA...!_" Luka berteriak lalu berjongkok, merutuki nasib buruknya. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Luka dalam masalah percintaan

"heii~.."

"uh?" Luka medongak. Melihat sumber suara dari seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya

"wah, ternyata cantik." Ucap teman si penepuk yang terlihat menakutkan dengan pakaian yang seperti preman

"uhm~" si penepuk hanya tersenyum puas "mau main bersama kami huh..?" pemuda berambut coklat yang menepuk pundak Luka mengelus pipi Luka

"lama kau Meito!" teman pemuda bernama Meito itu menarik badan luka agar menempel pada tembok pagar bangunan kosong

"kau memang tak pernah sabar Akaito,.."Meito tersenyum lalu memepet tubuh Luka dengan tubuh jangkungnya "kali ini biarkan aku duluan ya~" Meito tersenyum

"Kau terlalu lama" pemuda berambut merah yang disebut akaito itu merampas kaleng bir Luka lalu menjejalkannya ke mulut Luka "minum anak manis, habiskan"

"khh,..kkhh~~.."Luka mencoba berontak, tapi badannya yang terpengaruh alkohol terlalu lemah untuk menepis setiap perlakuan 2 pemuda di depannya "uhuk,.uhuk..l-lepaskan! Minggir kalian berdua!" Luka berusaha berteriak. Tapi apa daya? Hari yang mulai gelap ditambah jalanan yang sepi membuat pertolongan mustahil datang padanya

"sampai tumpah begini" Meito menjilati leher jenjang mula, mencoba membersihkan tumpahan air bir dengan sapuan lidahnya

"khh~~ l-lepaskaann~" Luka masih mencoba berontak, namun itu hanya membuat Meito semakin menjadi, pemuda itu mulai meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit pucat Luka. Menyadari keadaannya makin genting Luka berusaha berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun yang ada. Berharap ada seseorang yang melewati jalan sepi itu "akhh,,! L-lepaskan,..aku-mohon! Khh~~"

"…." Meito dan Akaito terdiam. Berpandangan sejenak lalu tersenyum. Perlakuan mereka makin jadi pada Gadis bernama Luka itu. Bagi mereka teriakan Luka terdengar seperti desahan erotis yang makin membangkitkan _libido_ mereka

"ekhh,,..h-hentikan..!" air mata Luka makin deras saat ia melihat tangan Akaito mulai menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya di balut rok pendek yang membuat pemuda itu makin mundah mencapai _teritory_nya. Ia hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya. Berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat yang akan mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini

**JDAAAKK..!**

**BRUGGHHHHT..!**

Suara pukulan dan benda jatuh membuat luka membuka perlahan matanya. Terlihat sosok Akaito yang sudah terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur dari mulutnya

"khhh,.." Meito menghentikan aksinya. Melihat sosok yang memukul sahabatnya lalu menjaga jarak dari Luka dan sosok yang memukul Akaito

"ehh,..?" Luka mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya. Memperhatikan sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang ala samurai yang berdiri membelakanginya

"..cih.." Akaito meludah,lalu mengelap bibirnya. "kalau saja tak ada dia, sudah mati kanu" ancam akaito lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan Luka dan pria jangkung yang menyelamatkan Luka. Disusul dengan Meito yang mencoba memapah Akaito pergi dari daerah itu

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" pria jangkung itu membalik badannya. Irish biru tuanya menatap luka dengan tatapan prihatin

"i-I'm ok.." wajah Luka sekilas memerah melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang ternyata memiliki paras tampan itu

"kau,.."

"eh? Kenapa?"

".."Pria itu melihat Luka dari bawah sampai atas yang dibalut seragam yang sudah acak-acakan. Membuat Luka sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya

"k-kenapa..?"

"_Baka_.." Pria itu memukul kepala Luka pelan, "dimana rumahmu, biar aku antar kau pulang..masih SMA berani beraninya minum-minuman beralkohol" Pria itu menarik tangan Luka lalu menyampirkan mantel panjangnya ke tubuh Luka

"ehehe~ sudah sudah! Tak apa aku bisa jalan sendiri~" Luka tersenyum lalu berjalan asal

**BUUKKK…!**

"ekhh,..Boocaahh!"

….

"khh~.." Luka menggeliat pelan di atas Ranjang berukuran Single dengan sprei merah

"hh,..?"pria berambut ungu panjang yang sedari tadi terduduk di dekat jendela menikmati rokoknya menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia matikan rokok kedua yang baru setengah habis, lalu meminum kopinya

"nyamnyam~.."Luka memeluk guling yang berada di dekatnya. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas ranjang yang bukan miliknya itu

"..."Gakupo tersenyum lalu mendekati Luka. Duduk di ranjang lalu mengelus rambut Luka perlahan. Membuat cocok cantik itu kembali menggeliat pelan

"mama~ ini belum pagi~" Luka merengek , err~ lebih tepatnya menggumam tak jelas.,sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar hangat Gakupo dari kepalanya

"ini aku,.."

"EKHH,..!" Luka tersentak kaget. Ia langsung terduduk lalu membelalakan matanya melihat Gakupo

"hmm,..?" Gakupo tersenyum lalu kembali mengelus rambut Luka

"KYYAAAAHHH,..! om om mesummm! KYYYAAAHH..!" Luka melemparkan bantal dan guling ke arah Gakupo. Namun berhasil ditangkas dengan mulus oleh pria berpenampilan mirip Samurai itu

"k-kauu..?"

"aku tak akan nafsu dengan bocah pemabuk yang mudah patah hati" sindir gakupo. Membuat fikiran Luka kembali ke momment 'penolakan' itu.

"h-huuwee~~" Luka kembali merengek lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri

"hh~.."Gakupo menghela nafas panjang lalu menyodorkan segelas teh ke arah Luka

"eh?" Luka mendongak melihat Gakupo "apa ini om?" tanya Luka polos

"kau bukan balita yang tak tahu apa itu teh,kan?. Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku 'om', namaku Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo"

"eh? Terimakasih Kamui-san.."Luka menghapus air matanya lalu meminum teh hangat itu

"kau baru ditolak?"

"i-iya,.." Luka menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajah sedihnya

"yang menolakmu pasti orang cerdas.."

"ekhh!" Luka menatap gakupo dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur tangisannya

"..sudah tak usah fikirkan itu, laki-laki masih banyak.. yang penting, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"baik-baik saja?"

".."gakupo memegang leher Luka, menunjukan letak bekas perbuatan Meito

"eh,..?"

"aku tak terlambat kan? Hanya itu yang mereka perbuat?"

".." Luka terdiam. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. "terimakasih, berkat anda saya terselamatkan" Luka tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat pada Gakupo

"syukurlah kau sudah tidak mabuk" Gakupo mengacak-acak rambut Luka, "aku mau kerja, kau mau ikut lalu aku antar pulang atau tetap disini?"

"bisakah saya ikut anda?" Luka menghabiskan tehnya lalu berdiri

"sekarang?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, lagipula bagaimana dengan orang tua saya jika saya pulang besok pagi"

"yakin..?"Gakupo tersenyum, lalu mengelus-elus dagunya "kau terlihat lebih indah jika berdiri.."

"eh..?" Luka memutar otaknya. Berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berumuran 20-an itu

".."Gakupo hanya menunjuk kaca panjang yang memampangkan seluruh tubuh Luka, lalu mengambil mantelnya

".."Luka melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah akibat minuman alkohol tadi..tubuh indahnya terlihat jelas tanpa seutas benangpun yang menutupinya

"tuh kan? Indah" Gakupo tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil memakai dasinya

"...MMMMEEEESSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUU UMMMMMMM,...!"

...

"sungguh! Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu!"

"te-tetap saja! Kau sudah melihat tubuhku!" Wajah cantik Luka kali ini sudah merona merah bak gurita bakar

"aku hanya memandangmu sebagai salah satu karya seni indah dewa, hanya itu..tak lebih!"

"te-tetap saja kan..! kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"eh..?" Gakupo terbelalak kaget dengan wajahnya yang memerah

"..."

"..."

"o-ok..~" Gakupo menghela nafas panjang, merapihkan kamar yang berantakan karena insiden 'pelemparan berbagai barang' yang dilakukan Luka barusan

"ekh,..o-ok..?" wajah luka makin memerah 'a-apaa yang ku katakan!' teriak Luka dalam hati

"..."Gakupo mendekati Luka lalu melepas mantelnya, dasinya, kemudia satu persatu kancing kemejanya

"e-eekhh...!"

"..." Gakupo masih dengan tenangnya melepas kancing kemeja putihnya, sampai kemudian kemeja itu tanggal dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan badan putih Gakupo yang indah

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"karena aku sudah melihatnya, berarti tanggung jawabku dengan memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu kan?" Gakupo mulai melepas sabuknya

"t-tta-tapii..!" Luka mulai tergagap melihat pemandangan yang membuat semua wanita di dunia meleleh

"kau yang meminbtaku untuk tanggung jawab kan?" Gakupo menunduk lalu melepas kaitan kancing celana hitamnya, kemudian menurunkan resleting celananya

"…"

"uh,..?" Gakupo melihat wajah luka yang kini keluar darah segar dari hidungnya "a-apa kau baik baik saja?"

"ahahahhahaa~" Luka tertawa aneh "a-aku pasti sedang berfantasi sekarang"

"e-ekhh! Bocah kau mimisan bodoh!" Gakupo menghentikan aksi erotisnya lalu mengambil tisu, menghapus darah merah di hidung Luka "sudahlah, kalau kau mau tanggung jawabku kontak aku saja, malam ini biar aku antar kau pulang dulu.."ucap Gakupo khawatir

"...t-terlalu dekat.." wajah luka semakin memerah saat pemandangan yang dapat ia tangkap hanya dada dan leher Gakupo yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya

"hee?"

"indaahh~~"

**PUUKK~**

Tubuh ramping Luka limbung ke arah gakupo. Persis seperti tingkah fangirl yang bertemu dengan idolanya.

...

∞ _Are kara boku tachi wa nani ka wo shinjite koreta ka na_

∞ _Yozora no mukou ni wa ashita ga mou matte iru_

"khh..." Gakupo terjaga dari tidurnya. Meraih ponsel flip ungunya yang berdering. Menandakan datangnya e-mail dari seseorang yang penting

"siapa..?" Luka sudah duduk di dekat gakupo dengan memakai kemeja gakupo. Karena pakaian yang ia kenakan tempo hari sedang di laundry untuk menghilangkan bau alkohol yang tumpah ke tubuh Luka

"..bos..uhm,..Ohayou" Gakupo terduduk. Ia lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Perlu diketahui, ranjang single size yang ada di ruangan hotel itu ditempati oleh Luka, sedangkan Gakupo tertidur di sofa

"jam 4 pagi?"

"iya,. Dia bos yang cerewet. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, kau lanjut saja tidur, jam 6 seragammu pasti sudah selesai di laundry"

"tidak ngantuk.." ucap Luka. "maaf, kau jadi tak kerja"

"daijoubu ^^" Gakupo mulai mengetik pesan di ponselnya lalu mematikan ponselnya "kau itu anemia atau bagaimana sih? Gampang banget pingsan?"

"Eehh~i-itu,..mana aku tahu!"

"lebih baik diperiksakan, siapa tau bahaya"

"j-jangan menakut-nakuti aku!"

"itu fakta"

"..."

"aku sudah menghubungi orang tuamu, mereka sudah tak khawatir lagi"

"eh,..kok bisa?"

"aku mengaku sebagai KAITO, teman sekelasmu..entah mengapa mereka jadi tenang setelah itu"

"hahh~ syukurlah~ ^^"

"memangnya siapa Kaito?"

"ini.." Luka menyodorkan ponselnya. Memperlihatkan foto pemuda tampan berambut biru di layar ponselnya

"pacarmu?"

"b-bukan! Dia itu adik kelasku, manis ya ^^"

"gak, sudah sana tidur! Nanti kalau kau tidur di kelas bisa susah kan"

"eto,..besok pagi, Kaito bisa kesini kan? Biar dia yg mengantarku pulang, agar tak ketahuan jika aku tinggal bersamamu"

"hum~ ok, tapi kau tidur ya?"

"osh!" Luka mengangguk patuh, lalu kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya

"…"memastikan Luka tertidur, lalu Gakupo kembali menyalakan ponselnya. Menantikan e-mail balasan dari seseorang

…..

"ohayou~,.."Gakupo menggoyangkan tubuh ramping Luka, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setelah 6 pagi

"o-hayou~" Luka mengusap matanya lalu duduk

"mandi sana, bajumu sudah ku ambil, jadi tenang saja"

"ah! Terimakasih om.."

"jangan panggil aku om, mengerti? Aku jadi terlihat tia karenanya.."

"hehe, ok Gakupo-san,..oh iya ka-"

"Kaito akan tiba disini jam 6, hotel ini dari sekolahmu cukup jauh kan?"

"i-iya~ terimakasih ^^ aku fikir kau orang jahat" Luka meraih seragamnya yang sudah selesai di Laundry lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi

"dasar bocah.."gumam Gakupo pelan lalu memesan makanan untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini

…..

∞ _Are kara boku tachi wa nani ka wo shinjite koreta ka na_

∞ _Yozora no mukou ni wa ashita ga mou matte iru_

"Gakupo-san, apa itu suara ponselmu?" Luka sedikit berteriak dari kamar mandi, nada dering itu terus-terusan berbunyi tanpa adanya respon dari sang pemilik

"..."

"hh~.." Luka menghela nafas panjang. Ia merapihkan kemeja sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar. Mencari sumber suara. "uh..?" akhirnya, mata biru luka menangkap benda ungu metalik di atas sofa. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan membuka flip ponselnya

**PUUKK~..**

"asal kau tahu saja Megurine-san, ini privasi orang.." tiba-tiba sosok jangkung Gakupo merebut ponsel itu dan menutup flipnya

"ma-maaf, lagipula suaranya menggangguku, dari mana kau?"

"..." Gakupo menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi makanan dan menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut biru di belakangnya "kalian sarapan saja dulu.. Kaito-kunk, kau belum makan kan?"

"a-ah, i-iya Kamui-san,..terimakasih~" ucap pemuda bernama Kaito itu dengan malu-malu yang semakin membuatnya manis

"…dia jauh lebih manis daripada fotonya" Gakupo terkekeh pelan sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka

"jadi? Gakupo yang menjemputmu?" Luka berjalan menghampiri Kaito lalu menarik syal pemuda manis itu agar duduk di sofa. Siap menikmati sarapan mereka

"b-bukan sih,..dia melihatku kebingungan di depan Hotel ^^" jawab Kaito dengan polos

"lebih tepatnya di depan Hotel 3 blok dari hotel ini~"ralat Gakupo

"dasar ceroboh.. itadakimasu" Luka terkekeh pelan lalu mulai memakan sarapan bentonya pagi ini

"uh,..itadakimasuu~" ucap Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan. Namun Gakupo tak langsung makan dengan lahap. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat layar ponselnya

"..." Luka terdiam. Melihat Gakupo itu mengingatkannya pada nama yang tertera di notification window yang ada di ponsel Gakupo. Nama seorang perempuan yang benar-benar asing baginya. Entahlah,..mengingat ini membuat Luka sedikit cemburu dan takut. 'siapa dia?' gumam Luka dalam hati

...

Reviewnyahh XDD ini CCD BGT XDD

Kripik pedesnya jangan Lupa XDD mahal lho keripik pedes #JDAAK

RATE M,..RATE M XDD


End file.
